


Yes, Mr. Quinto

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has a fantasy, Karl helps him fulfill it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mr. Quinto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joanne_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/gifts).



> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

It was something that never _really_ happened in the acting world. Not anymore, there were too many fail-safes and protections in place, for both parties, to prevent it; but that didn't stop Zach from thinking about it. Ever since his brother, of all people, had called him a 'Big Shot Hollywood Producer.'

Zach had been reminded of a fantasy that he had put aside years ago in favor of realistic goals for his career, but now that he had thought of it, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Thankfully, his boyfriend was an adventurous bastard; and jumped at the chance as soon as Zach proposed it to him. Which is what brought him here, sitting across a desk from a very nervous looking Karl in a rather ill-fitting suit.

"What makes you think I should choose you over the other aspiring young men to walk through my doors."

"Um, well, I'm very hardworking. I love the business, and to get the role would be great for my career. I think it would give me the opportunity to really take off."

"And you don't think any of the other actors would be getting that opportunity from this role as well?"

Karl shuffled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Quinto. I didn't mean to-"

Zach interrupted, loving the way Karl's accent caressed his surname, "What 'talents' do you have for me that the others don't?"

"'Talents?' You mean..."

"I mean whatever you think I mean." Zach said, leaning back in his big, leather-backed chair and spreading his legs. He stared down his nose at Karl, daring him to take the bait.

Karl swallowed nervously, glancing back and forth as if to make sure there was no one else around. He turned back to face Zach, a look of earnest determination on his face. "I will do whatever it takes to prove myself the best choice for the role."

"Good." Zach said, rising out of his chair and coming to lean against the front of the desk. "On your knees then."

Licking his lips, Karl sank to the ground, creeping forward until his knees were sitting between the polished, Italian leather of Zach's shoes. "What do you want me to do?" Karl breathed up at him

"Stroke me, suck me. Whatever you have to. Just get me hard; you have five minutes." Karl's hands flew to Zach's crotch, petting and squeezing the sensitive length concealed behind Zach's tailored suit.

His hands squeezed the shape of Zach through his suit. Karl's breath hot through the cloth of his briefs, Zach choked back a moan as the man began nuzzling and lapping at the length of him, gently caressing and squeezing the heavy weight of Zach's balls.

"Yes," Zach sighed, letting his head fall back. It wouldn't be too difficult for Karl. Zach was already more than halfway there. The image of this man, strong and confident, reduced to worshiping Zach in order to beg for a part- it was possibly the most empowering experience Zach had ever had.

"Time's up." Zach barked. It hadn't been even four minutes, but if Zach let Karl continue stroking and mouthing at the head of his cock through his slacks he was going to explode. "Stand up."

Wiping at his mouth, Karl stood, hunching over selfconsciously, putting Zach a good six inches taller than him. "Was it not good enough?"

"You were fantastic, Babe." Zach said, stroking Karl's cheek and relishing the way the other man soaked up the praise, leaning into the fleeting touch. "Now, you have to impress me again. Pants down, put your palms flat on the table."

Karl did as he was asked, turning and spreading his legs as wide as he could, displaying that eager little pucker for Zach's gaze.

Licking his lips, Zach stroked his cock as he went around the desk retrieving supplies from one of the drawers. Quickly slipping a condom over himself, Zach coated his length with lube before lining up at Karl's wet hole.

Zach hated the way that preparing his lover's obscenely tight passage always held things up. It broke the mood for him, so Karl had agreed to come prepared. As much as his lover hated that slick, greasy feeling when he wasn't actively having sex, Karl did it for Zach, which just made the smooth glide of Zach's first press that much better. The tight clench of Karl's ass gripping at Zach's cock as he pushed every last tantalizing inch into Karl.

"You're so hot, Babe." Zach grunted as he began to shove into Karl. "Bent over my desk, your ass so hungry for me. Want me to fuck you hard? Make me cum?"

"Yess-" Karl hissed, pushing back to meet Zach's thrusts.

"Fuck, you're greedy aren't you? You don't even want the part, do you? You just wanted the excuse to feel my cock inside you."

"Yes, Mr. Quinto. You're so strong. So important. Have you fuck me. It's so hot."

"You bet it is," Zach growled, thrusting harder and faster, his hips slapping a dirty beat against Karl's ass. "Cum. Make yourself cum. I want to feel that tight hole of yours squeeze me. Bet you cum so pretty, don't you."

"I do. For you. I do, Mr. Quinto." Karl gasped, stroking himself frantically. His cock drooling needy precum across his fingers, down onto the side of the desk. "So good. Gonna-"

"Do it. Cum all over my desk. Do it." Zach growled, slamming into Karl as he felt the first tingles of his own orgasm begin to build in his groin.

Moaning, his neck arched back and his hand sped across his dick, Karl came. Spurts of hot, white cum painting the surface of Zach's desk as his ass clenched and sucked Zach deeper, ripping any control out from under him as his own cock began to spurt. Jerking and filling the condom as he bit down at Karl's shoulder.

A few minutes slumped together over the desk, Zach pulled himself upright, letting his soft cock slip out of his boyfriend. "Oh, Babe. That was so good."

"Did I get the part?" Karl asked anxiously, turning around.

Zach chuckled, tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash. "Karl, for that, you've got all parts you could ever want."

Karl smiled, stepping close to hug Zach tightly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Zach hummed. "Yeah, I think I really did. I might want to do that again even."

Zach could feel Karl's smirk against the skin of his neck. "I'd sure hope you'd want to fuck me 'til my brains shoot out my prick again. That was amazing."

"It was."

"Just don't go giving that offer out to anyone else."

Zach laughed. "No, Babe, you're the only actor I'll ever let prove his worth by fucking himself on my cock."

Karl grinned. "Damn skippy. Now, can we go take a shower? My butt feels slimy after being lubed up that long."

Laughing, Zach gave his boyfriend a playful shove. "Give me another ten minutes; I'll fuck you through the wall of our shower, make getting yourself all ready really worthwhile."

"Hmm, Yes, Mr. Quinto. I can do that."

Zach kissed Karl, grinning like a fool. He was the luckiest man alive, and he was about to thank the man who made this much bliss possible. Life was good.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lateness, I realized just as I was going to post it, that the first draft was flat out bad and only recently had the time to rewrite a proper fic to replace it.


End file.
